Lucky Number 7 Treaty
Background The Lucky Number 7 Treaty was an MDAP between Roman Empire and Seven Kingdoms signed on August 14, 2011, during PT 1.0. It was the first treaty signed by SK and the only treaty signed by RE. Several of the founders of SK had been in RE in the game CyberNations: Tournament Edition, so when the rest of RE migrated to PT, SK was quick to establish great relations with them, and the treaty followed soon after. RE and SK were each others closest treaty partners until Project Terra went down for several months in November 2011. When that happened, SK cancelled the treaty as they had all of their other treaties, wanting to treat PT 2.0 as a fresh start. Text of the Treaty 'Preface' Last night the folks from the Seven Kingdoms ran into the folks from the Roman Empire and the darnedest thing happened. We found out that, in fact, SK was founded with 7 kingdoms. We found out, in fact, that RE was founded on 7 hills. We found out, in fact, that 7 was our lucky number! Some might chalk that up to coincidence, but my fortuneteller would disagree, and I don’t pay her 20 bucks an hour to be wrong.Naturally we did the only logical thing and signed a treaty. 'Article 1: Sovereignty' The Seven Kingdoms and Roman Empire understand that they will remain separate, sovereign entities under this agreement. 'Article II. Non-Aggression' Neither alliance shall engage in any aggressive act towards the other, be it through direct war, the disseminating of harmful information, or marking up the other with the number 13. The two also agree to pass on any information relevant to the safety of the other. 'Article III. Economic Cooperation' The members and financial institutions of the Seven Kingdoms and the Roman Empire agree to trade and grant loans to one another on the same terms as they would their own members. 'Article IV. Mutual Defense and Aggression' The Seven Kingdoms and Roman Empire are bound to each other in peace and in war. An attack on or by one alliance shall be see as an attack on or by the other. Whatever the odds, we roll our dice together and hope for snake eyes. Each may request that the other stay out of any given conflict if they so desire. 'Article V. Mutual Badass' Both alliances agree to remain badass at all times. 'Article VI. Consultation' In order to prevent miscommunication and prevent foreign policy confusion, RE and SK agree to consult each other on all major foreign policy moves. 'Article VII. Cancellation' Should either alliance wish to cancel this treaty, they must give the other 72 hours notice, during which time the treaty shall still be in effect. Signed for Roman Empire: Emperor - Carpatus Praetor of War - ADude Praetor of Internal Affairs - Ed Praetor of Foreign Affairs - Stelios Signed for the Seven Kingdoms August 14, 2011 Black Panther --King Saruman --King's Hand and Lord of House Baratheon Mikey --Lord of House Tyrell Nikolai --Lord of House Stark Dwitty --Lord of House Arryn Omniscientone --Lord of House Tully Mordecai --Lord of House Lannister Treaty was cancelled when PT went inactive, November 2011 Category:Treaties Category:Seven Kingdoms Category:Defunct treaties